<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】不自在 by Liny1206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903324">【索香】不自在</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liny1206/pseuds/Liny1206'>Liny1206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liny1206/pseuds/Liny1206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>厨子最近总觉得不对劲。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】不自在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*打败莫利亚之后</p><p>厨子最近总觉得不对劲。<br/>
就像嚼烂的口香糖黏着他的后背和屁股，或者清理不干净的鱼鳞湿哒哒地勾在袖口上。无法忽视又无从窥见的不自在跟着他一起在厨房和战场团团转，三番四次激得连尾椎都痒痒的发毛。山治备受煎熬，连打架都不得安生，每一发直踢下踢侧踢都被隐秘潮湿地注视着，连带着腿脚也经受了本不存在的抚摸把玩，逼他立刻收回攻击姿态。汗水从脸颊滑落一滴，他四处张望，除了从眼前飞过的橡胶机关枪和身后燃着空气掠远的火鸟星之外没有任何值得停留目光的东西，一个也没有。<br/>
他回头。娜美和乔巴正在桑尼上聊天，布鲁克品尝着弗兰奇的特制可乐茶。罗宾一声万紫千红唤起了他的注意，差点偷袭得手的喽啰被扭断脖子丢进海里。黑发的美人对他投来关切的微笑。不要紧吧，山治?<br/>
虽然对手只是杂鱼，但是山治从来不会在战斗中丢了魂般走神。他是草帽团可靠的厨师和战斗员，是危机时刻将同伴拉出水火的手。理应如此。<br/>
不要紧，当然不要紧。山治没说出口，只是扭出和往常一样花痴的高难度动作大呼不愧是罗宾小姐。身后隐秘的不自在缓慢缠上他扭动的腰和胯，脊背的僵硬随之而来，两滴冷汗沿着后颈滑进衬衫领子，蛇一样消失不见。<br/>
我可能疯了。他跟在大喊肚子饿的路飞身后上船，考虑需不需要找乔巴了解精神衰弱的临床症状。或许是那个蒜头一样的月光莫利亚抽走了他的影子留下的后遗症。他摸着下巴，盯着案板上圆润无辜的番茄发呆。挽起来的衣袖露出半截修长手臂，从发呆间隙探进来的不自在爬进了他的袖口和衣领，攀着腰和肩胛骨逡巡。最后它停在了他的鼻尖上，那里有滴微不可见的水滴，洗番茄时溅上的，没擦干净。<br/>
山治无法招架，他只能焦躁地伸出手在自己身上拍打两下，企图驱除在肢体上肆意妄为的不速之客。接着这股黏糊糊的不适忽然消失不见，厨房明亮的阳光暗下来，人影投在地面上。<br/>
山治扭过头，看到剑士抱着手倚在厨房门口，脑袋上缠满了绷带，精心程度一看就不是他自己所为。<br/>
乔巴不让你自己下地走动吧，白痴绿藻植物。他忽然更加不自在、或者说紧张起来，发自内心的。他匆忙低下头，假装对那颗在案板上等死了半个小时的番茄很有兴趣。快点滚回房间去，老子忙得很。番茄在他手里滚动了半圈，圆墩墩地趴在刀锋下，等着汁液四溅的那一刻。<br/>
索隆受的伤严重到无法用三言两语表达清楚的地步，他不是医生，只知道这家伙差点两只脚都踩进鬼门关。彼时剑士像尊铁块一样伫立在满地血染的泥浆中，用鲜红的眼球转过来看他和他身后横七竖八的残垣断壁。厨师的手抖了半天，在那时不合时宜地想起来这个白痴在巴拉蒂用胸膛迎接米霍克的黑剑。<br/>
厨子。索隆喊他。<br/>
咔嚓。番茄身首异处，翠绿的蒂被食指和拇指掐了下来。山治低着头，不耐烦地回应门口的声音。干什么，别想着要酒喝。饿了的话就躺船头晒太阳光合作用去，饭还要过会儿才好。<br/>
不自在。强烈的不自在。山治连怎么剥番茄皮都忘了一半，别扭地抠了半天也没抠下来多少。汁水沿着他的手指往下滑，冰冰凉凉。索隆没去光合作用，依然保持着那个姿势盯着厨师看。于是他刻意背对着剑士，把歪七扭八的番茄切碎丢进锅里。咕嘟咕嘟，咕嘟咕嘟。<br/>
等料理逐渐步入正轨，可恶的白痴剑士就随之被抛入脑后。山治的动作自然而然起来，洗切炖煮一气呵成，优雅得像华尔兹，带着钢琴音的那种。最后他弯着腰把甜点从烤箱里取出来，不自在感忽然毫无预兆地冲了出来。顶级厨师手一抖差点把给娜美和罗宾特制的小甜点摔到地上，强作镇定把食物摆桌拼盘。不自在感这回目标明确地围着他的手打转，几乎要凝固住他的手指。他想起小花园里那个变态蜡烛人，竟然对当时的白痴剑士感同身受起来。<br/>
白痴剑士。<br/>
他这才扭头去看冷落了半天的厨房门口。出乎意料，绿藻头竟然还杵在原地。没去睡觉也没去举铁，这简直是举世震惊的奇迹。<br/>
他张嘴想说话，索隆先他一步开口。<br/>
厨子。索隆往厨房里走了两步，把门关上。剥橘子的航海士和吊在桅杆上飞来飞去的船长以及正在大唱白痴歌的狙击手与船医通通被关在门外。音乐家的提琴吱呀随着考古学家翻书窸窣隔绝不见，船工的嚎叫经过厚重木门的过滤也成了几不可闻的细语。剑士朝他又走了一步，像头受了伤却依然威风凛凛的雄壮野虎。<br/>
山治察觉到气氛的微妙变化。他不自觉地开始寻找逃跑路线，从吧台翻过去然后冲出门大概可行。然而野虎没有给他这样的机会，缠着绷带的手一把捏住了他的肩膀。<br/>
我操，好痛。绿藻头你有病吧。<br/>
他当然没有把这句话说出口，不然两个人免不了拖着残躯打出一片腿光剑影。<br/>
饭好了，白痴。他把几个脏词在嘴边溜了两遍，吐出最平庸的一个。白痴，绿藻头，白痴。他恶狠狠地咬着尾音。从头到脚都是白痴，站在门口等开饭白痴，半瓶酒一口气灌个精光白痴，睡觉打呼噜白痴，举铁白痴，拿剑柄把他打晕的时候最白痴。这头一根筋的牲口每天的任务就是觅食喝酒举铁和他对着干，不分前后顺序和重要程度。但是这头牲口差点死了，他和他差点就见完了这辈子最后一面。<br/>
听人说话啊色情厨子。剑士抓了抓后脑勺，对骂没有往常那么中气十足，沾惹了疲倦的声线低沉暗哑。山治的眉毛抖了抖，不自在感从脚底直冲上头顶。去你妈的，这是什么玩意，撒娇?他挣扎着想脱离肩膀上的手，但和索隆平日当玩具玩的哑铃比较而言他的挣扎实在是微不足道。索隆盯着他的脸，然后说，卷眉毛，你脸红了。<br/>
废话你挤得这么近谁他妈不热啊！山治又感觉尾椎骨毛刺刺地痒起来，难受的要命。但他实在是不能也不想在索隆面前伸手挠屁股。你他妈有话就说，少动手动脚的听到没有，看在你死了没人守夜的份上老子才不踹你的脸，赶紧给我松...<br/>
你为什么亲我？<br/>
索隆问他。<br/>
你为什么亲我?剑士又问了一遍，吐字清晰发音准确，容不得他装耳背。厨师的气焰一下蔫了一半，愤怒的表情外强中干。完了。他想。那个时候这牲口是醒的，妈的。怎么会是醒的，我喊了他三次他也没答应。<br/>
我没亲你。他嘴硬，梗着脖子装傻。你别是做什么春梦的时候把哪位lady看成我的脸了。这个年纪做春梦很正常，到下一个岛的时候我借你钱去约...<br/>
你亲我了。索隆没让他把剩下的话说完。乔巴回房间睡觉，我一个人躺在医疗室里。你打开门喊了我三次，然后爬过来亲我嘴，还伸舌头了。<br/>
山治感觉自己真的要疯了。这个没脑子没情感的白痴死直男短短两句话就把他所有的羞耻心炮轰到体无完肤。变态，变态。他几乎预见到索隆那张唇线锋利的嘴接下来会说什么。变态，恶心，离我远一点，我连你做的饭都无法下咽。去死吧，白痴，去死吧。<br/>
他感觉自己的脸非常不自在，无形的铁头盔在他头顶咔嚓上了锁，柔软的面部肌肉被禁锢到僵硬紧绷。他几乎要屏住呼吸，来勉强保证自己不会立刻崩溃。<br/>
你想说什么。山治问。他已经做好了迎接一切侮辱嘲讽词汇的准备，甚至顺便开始考虑被拎着领子丢进海里之后游回巴拉蒂的可能性。他的脑子嗡嗡响，番茄蹲在盘子里无辜地盯着他看。<br/>
索隆声音很大。我也亲过你了。<br/>
山治静止了几秒，说，啊?<br/>
啊个头。索隆捏住他的下巴，拇指摩挲精心修理的胡茬。你那天晚上睡在我旁边，像头猪，被我亲也没反应。<br/>
你才像猪。厨师的第一反应是回骂，没拐过弯的大脑后知后觉处理完了索隆话里的意思。他脸上的不自在感嘭地烟消云散，变成一大股逆流的血液冲进脑袋。<br/>
你你你你你。山治结巴起来。你什么意思？<br/>
剑士罕见的有点别扭，大概是山治的反应出乎意料，连着影响他故作淡定的情绪。他啊了一声，咕咕哝哝地摸着自己包裹在绷带里的后脖子。就是那个意思，你明明就知道。<br/>
山治的心跳加速。他盯着索隆的脸看，要把他的脸皮盯出个洞。你不说清楚我怎么知道。他手心出汗，紧张地蜷紧又放松。剑士从绷带缝隙露出来的小麦色皮肤看起来健壮有力，他想起来血和汗从这皮肤上滚落的样子，吞了口唾沫。<br/>
案板上的鱼一样被吞着口水打量的剑士扭过头看厨子。目光对接，熟悉的不自在感从脚踝涌上肩膀。原来是你搞的鬼。山治恍然大悟，大悟里带着羞愤和无语。这白痴被乔巴勒令伤养好之前什么也不准干，干脆就拿自己当无聊中的眼神聚焦点。最普通不过的打架做饭对他来说都成了打发时间的人物情景剧，丝毫不在意主演被一双眼珠子从头盯到脚的感受。<br/>
更何况是在主演半夜三更强吻良家男后做贼心虚的时候。<br/>
他开始口干舌燥。窥探的眼神回到主人身上就成了赤裸的撩拨，隔着衣服都灼烧他的皮肤和神经。索隆的呼吸变得粗重，像乔巴拿着小银锤敲打他的太阳穴和耳垂脖颈。<br/>
喂。他强忍着把剑士摁在墙上强吻的冲动，双手抵在索隆胸前。马上饭要凉了，笨蛋绿藻头，等之后再...<br/>
再什么？绿藻头明知故问，要拿膝盖去顶他的胯。山治喘着躲开，气的牙痒痒。再什么，当然是再干正事。要是你弄乱了老子精心给娜美小姐和罗宾小姐摆好的甜点你就死定了，老子往你每瓶酒里灌海水。<br/>
索隆对厨子的威胁充耳不闻，满脑子只有正事俩字。他低下头咬对方的耳朵，字句细细密密攀附厨子在几乎发抖的神经上。<br/>
瞭望室见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>